


A Tragic Ending.

by RaitaWriter, Swallowcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AAAAAAA, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Death, Heaven, M/M, Sad, Sadness, are you reading this, are you ready yet, bye, huh, i sure aint, i wrote this while tired enjoy, lance's abuela, why, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitaWriter/pseuds/RaitaWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swallowcat/pseuds/Swallowcat
Summary: Hunk and Lance go out on a date.  It's their two year anniversary.  Hunk is planning on proposing to Lance when...





	

“Ahh...Isn’t the sun nice today?” I smile to Hunk.

 

_ Wow.  It’s been two years since I had graduated from high school, and now I’m going to college.  I never thought that I could make...Frankly, to be brutally honest, other people probably didn’t either.  But I proved them wrong.  Now...Now I can show how smart I am.  Maybe I can even surpass Keith and get his attention!~ _

 

“Now aren’t you happy this morning?”  Hunk pulls me close, ruffling up my hair.  We both laugh.

 

_ Hunk and I have been best friends from even before I could remember.  His mom was a friend of my  _ _ abuela.  My mom enjoyed their company, too. _

 

“So, where’s this college?”  I take Hunk’s hand, tangling my fingers into his.  Hunk squeezes gently, giving me his warm smile with those big old soft eyes of his.

 

“It’s right over here.”  Hunk leads me.  We step in time, swinging our arms to the beat of our steps.

 

_ That’s right...Even when everyone else had doubts in me, he was there.  Hunk is my very own personal angel.  I will do anything to protect him...Anything.  Maybe I should tell him- _

 

“LANCE!”

 

Hunk’s hand disappeared from my own.  I feel something hit my body.  Hard.  The next happened so fast…

 

“Lance?!”  Hunk lifts me slightly, holding onto my shoulders tightly.  “C’mon buddy…”

 

I open my eyes.  I couldn’t hear anything, my vision was blurred.  I tried to focus my vision with no avail.  I felt something wet and warm falling onto my cheek.  Then, I realized what had happened.

 

I look over to the side of us.  There was a truck…

 

“Lance, wait up!  I’m going to get us some lemonade.~”  Hunk slips out of my grasp, running to the lemonade stand nearby.

 

_ I didn’t hear him… _

 

Hunk looks back over to me, his eyes widening.

 

_ Why didn’t I feel him slip away…? _

He runs towards me, dropping the lemonade.  He reaches out, just as I take a step into the crosswalk.  That’s when-

 

“Lance!  Lance, please!”  Hunk begins to sob, holding me tighter.  “Please...Please don’t leave me…”

 

“H-u..nk..” I manage to speak just his name.

 

_ I don’t want to die… _

 

I try to keep my eyes open.  My eyelids feel as though they were made of led.  Black dots quickly filled my vision and then…

_________________

 

_ Where am I? _ __  
  


I open my eyes once again to see that I’m surrounded by white.  My abuela was standing there, holding her famous apple pie delight.  She smiles at me, beckoning me over.

 

“Don’t worry, mijo...Everything’s over for now.  You won’t ever feel pain again..”

 

“But...Abuela, how are you here?”  I begin to walk over.

 

“Oh, mijo...I’m not where you are.  And it looks like you have to leave soon.”  Abuela’s smile doesn’t fade, but the joy in her eyes are slipping away.

 

I feel the warmth leaving my body.  I look down at my hands to see that they’re covered in blood.  My ribs are soon searing in pain; my legs become numb.  I fall to the ground, letting out a scream, a yelp.  Abuela slowly turns, beginning to walk away.

 

_ No… _ I scream in my head.  _ No, abuela!  I don’t want to be alone! _

 

The room begins to darken.

 

_ Abela!  Abuela please!  I don’t want to be alone in the dark! _

 

No matter how I try, I couldn’t manage to open my mouth.  Abuela got farther and farther.  She only looked back once.  I couldn’t hear what she said...I want to know what she said.  I reach out my right arm to her, tears streaming down my face.

 

_ No…. _

______


End file.
